


Rabbit

by Entwinedlove



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Beginnings of a relationship, F/F, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Ikrie shares a secret with Aloy after they leave the Cut.
Relationships: Aloy/Ikrie (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020, Of Earth & Extinction





	Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts).



Aloy poked at the spit over their small campfire to check if the meat was done. "You really haven't ever eaten rabbit?" she asked Ikrie.

"Really," Ikrie said with a laugh in her voice. "Geese, owl, badgers, goats... the occasional boar. Trout and salmon. No rabbit."

"I swore I've seen some in the Cut when I was up there," Aloy said, shifting the spit off the fire.

Ikrie's short belly laugh echoed off the rocks they'd tucked themselves into for the night. "There are rabbits through the Cut and up into Ban-Ur, but I've never eaten them. Most Banuk will eat anything they can find."

"Most?" Aloy questioned. She quickly pulled a chunk of meat from the carcass and put it on a plate. She then handed the plate to Ikrie.

Ikrie took the plate from her but didn't immediately start to eat. "I, uh, I used to... no, it's silly." She was hesitant but reached down and tore a bit of meat from her portion and tasted it.

"It's probably not silly. You can tell me."

She looked up and nodded but finished her bite before answering. "I used to keep one as a pet. I would talk to her when I was lonely."

Aloy's eyes went wide and she apologized. "I'm sorry, Ikrie! I didn't—"

"No, no, it's okay. It was a long time ago and she's long dead. I just never could bring myself to hunt them after that." She shifted where she was sitting so she could lean forward and grab Aloy's hand. Her blond braid swung down over her shoulder. "Thanks for getting us dinner. Hunting without the cover of snow is still taking some getting used to."

Aloy flipped her hand over and squeezed Ikrie's hand. "I'll try to avoid rabbit from now on."

Ikrie smiled and glanced away. "Thanks."


End file.
